


<上鎖的時間>.07

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [7]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】上鎖的時間 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513592
Kudos: 11





	.07

-  
不管怎麼想，能夠遇見你。  
還是我這輩子，最幸運的事情了。

-

早晨的鬧鐘，上下班的打卡鐘，火車的發車時刻。  
過馬路時紅綠燈的倒數。

無處不在加強時間的感受。

可是在這裡，在這棟白色巨塔，生命與死亡日復一日的交會，像是虛實之間的中介站。

超時的工作，忙碌的腳步。  
真的很難計算時間。

裴柱現此刻已經不明白自己到底在康瑟琪溫暖的懷裡待了多久，那人環在自己腰間的手依然不會過分用力，卻又牢固的讓人安心。

好像暫停了，甚至像是倒轉了一般。

是假的吧？  
怎麼會是真的，怎麼可能，會是真的。

還有那人身上深藍和白色相間的運動外套，旁邊還有紅色線條的那件。  
她記得，卻也有些模糊，只想起那是她們在某個平凡不過的周日一起去街上買的。

失去之後。  
每一個再也平凡不過的小事，都變得沉重。  
像有岩石壓在心間，把呼吸都給堵了，只剩下稀薄的空氣。

不遠處的安全門倏地傳來腳步聲，像是敲醒美夢的鬧鐘聲。  
裴柱現嚇得試圖從懷裡退出，只是腳踝處卻傳來撕裂般的疼痛。

「啊－」

康瑟琪的眼神順著裴柱現的視線一同往下，手上的反應倒是比言語更快的先抓住了那人的手腕扶住她。

像第一次牽住她的手的時候，一樣堅定又溫柔。

「怎麼了？」  
聲音因為方才的哭泣還有些哽咽。

「好像是…扭到了…剛才。」

裴柱現不敢看她，也不曉得為什麼沒有勇氣抬頭。  
只是侷促不安的張望著四周，此刻康瑟琪的指節溫柔的圈住她的手腕，微熱的掌心就覆在她的動脈之上，好像還能感受到皮膚之下為此激烈的跳動。

康瑟琪以為裴柱現是痛得說不出話來，眉頭皺得更緊了，摟住她的肩膀，輕輕的在她的上臂滑動後一把攬住裴柱現，讓她的重量全靠在自己身上。

語氣也有些焦急。

「是不是很痛，我扶你去外面看看好嗎？」  
「歐尼。」

艱難的走到候診區，裴柱現才剛坐下來，還來不及說話，康瑟琪就只是快步的走開，不知道要跑往哪裡，腳步有些急促。

這個人真的好奇怪，明明該熟悉的部分還是熟悉，卻又在其他地方陌生的不行。

腦子裡還是亂成一團。

她為什麼會來？  
她去哪裡了呢？  
她還會回來嗎？

即使是晚上了，醫院裡還是人來人往的，大家都在繁忙的奔走。  
裴柱現坐在原地好幾分鐘了，她低下頭來，眼睛有些發酸。

「都腫成這樣了，很痛吧。」  
卻突然聽見熟悉的聲音，和褲角被捲起的感覺同時到來。  
裴柱現整個身體都顫抖了一下，倏地張開雙眼，像隻被驚擾的小白兔。

「你幹嘛－」

康瑟琪雙膝跪在醫院堅硬的地面上，臉頰似乎因為奔跑而有些通紅。  
而她一手拿著冰袋，和旁邊不曉得哪裡來的包紮工具。

小心的解開鞋帶，將帆布鞋脫去，正專注地為自己已經紅腫的腳踝冰敷。

裴柱現屏住呼吸，指尖用力抓緊袖口，感覺心底的海面正在漲潮，果然下一刻眼淚就漫了上來。

「好了。」  
康瑟琪俐落的完成最後一個動作，眼尾勾起的角度似乎有一絲絲的得意。  
而裴柱現只是想起康瑟琪每次煮完飯後的神情。

愣了好一陣子只吐出謝謝兩個字。  
而康瑟琪也只是點點頭，隨後在裴柱現隔壁坐了下來。

裴柱現低頭看著腳踝上的白色繃帶，完美的甚至比剛入院的實習醫師還要好，她覺得有些神奇，不自覺的輕笑一聲。

「你倒是挺會包紮的。」

「畢竟也是醫生娘嘛。」  
「曾經。」

裴柱現撇開頭，想說些什麼，卻又說不出口。  
任由對話又陷入當然的沉默，兩人不約而同的絞著手，直到康瑟琪再次開口。

「吃過飯了嗎？」  
「吃了。」

「今天要值班嗎？」  
「嗯。」

「那…我先回去了？」  
「嗯。」

-

「秀英？」

康瑟琪站在醫院門口。  
在被冷風吹了幾分鐘後理智才終於恢復了幾分。

坦白說，她不知道自己在想些什麼。  
腦子裡不停浮現裴柱現消瘦的身影，和吃痛的模樣。

她不應該這樣的。

今晚的一切實在發生的太快，天氣已經有些轉涼了。  
準備招計程車的手才舉到一半，便見一台黑色轎車停在自己面前。

車窗搖下來，剪著妹妹頭的朴秀英一點也沒有醫生的樣子，她指了指副駕駛座的位置。  
下一秒便聽見汽車門鎖打開的聲音。

「瑟琪歐尼，我送你回家吧。」

又轉過一個路口，紅燈在黑夜中更顯刺眼。

「歐尼今天怎麼會來？」  
「藝琳說她進急診了，但我沒看見她，反倒是看到人群被吸引過去，後來就變成那樣子了。」

車內的空氣流動的有些緩慢，朴秀英的指尖不安分的點著方向盤，似乎是下了決定，深呼吸之後才終於轉向康瑟琪。

「瑟琪歐尼。」  
反倒是康瑟琪對於朴秀英焦慮的語氣有些疑惑。

「怎麼了？」

「所以，是藝琳跟你說的嗎？」  
朴秀英皺了皺眉，隨著綠燈輕輕踩了油門，對照金藝琳跟自己的通話內容，整個情況似乎對不起來。

「不是。」  
「那時我在洗澡，是始我接的電話。」

「這樣啊…」

心底沉了幾分，朴秀英總算搞懂了，卻又不敢大膽的猜測。

畢竟身為裴柱現那一方的朋友，在他們離婚以後，其實她和康瑟琪也已經鮮少見面了，她轉開話題，在剩下的車程裡隨意寒暄。

深夜的車流量很少，並沒多久就到了目的地。

「謝啦。」

康瑟琪正準備解開安全帶，卻被朴秀英喊了一聲，她疑惑的轉頭。

「瑟琪歐尼的女朋友，在家嗎？」  
「嗯。」

「歐尼。」  
朴秀英握緊方向盤，淺淺的咬著下嘴唇。

「瑟琪歐尼知道吧。」  
「歐尼是我見過最善良的人了。」

「可是歐尼。」

「我有時候也會覺得歐尼很卑鄙呢。」  
「明明歐尼才是那個，可以決定一切的主角。」

-

轉開門把，康瑟琪將客廳的燈點亮。  
劉始我閉著眼，瘦弱的身影縮在淺灰色的沙發一角，懷裡還擁著自己的紅色格子襯衫。

仔細看的話，還能看見那件紅色格子襯衫的袖子繞住了她的腰。  
好像正在與她相擁。

再仔細一點看，還能看見臉上清楚的淚痕。

康瑟琪整個人都僵住了，定在門口站立著，眼角不自覺有些濕潤。  
她想起金藝琳鬼靈精怪的性格，和朴秀英欲言又止的樣子，以及女友在自己出門前不自然的表情。

有些思緒在腦海中流轉，卻又被千萬個念頭給岔開。

或許是站了太久了，劉始我因為客廳的光亮緩慢的睜開眼，看見康瑟琪時她也愣了幾分，深邃的瞳孔不停閃爍，裡頭的火忽明忽滅。

最後劉始我輕嘆了口氣後將紅色襯衫放置在一旁，站了起來，她的眼神像渡上一層湖邊的薄霧，好不潮濕。

幾乎是沒有猶豫的就擁住了康瑟琪，雙手輕柔的在她的背上輕拍著。

「始我，這麼晚了，為什麼不進房睡，在想什麼呢？」  
康瑟琪咬著嘴唇，聲音裡有些隱忍。

「在想你啊。」  
「在想…你今晚會不會回來。」

劉始我只是揉了一下康瑟琪蓬鬆的黑髮，語氣出奇的低。  
而康瑟琪的情緒隨之潰堤，肩膀一抽一抽的，連重心都抓不穩。

而劉始我只是抱緊她，自顧自的說了下去，雲淡風輕的像是在說別人的事情。

「我很喜歡，歐尼身上的味道。」  
「像只微波30秒的牛奶。」  
「不會太燙口，可是又很溫暖。」

「可是…」  
「像現在這樣子…有別的味道的歐尼。」

劉始我攀住她，埋首在戀人的脖頸，滾燙的眼淚順著線條滴落在深色地毯上。

「我卻怎麼抱你都覺得好冰冷。」  
「我好像掉進深不見底的海，不斷下沉，再一下下，就要被淹沒了…」

明明是輕聲細語的，卻讓康瑟琪哭泣的更厲害，幾乎到了泣不成聲的地步。

「始我阿…為什麼…對我…這麼好…」  
「你知道的不是嗎…明明知道不是藝琳的…」  
「對不起…」

劉始我稍微從懷抱裡退開，只是不停的用指尖為康瑟琪抹去眼淚。  
甚至勾起嘴角，強顏歡笑的捧住她的臉。

「瑟琪歐尼…歐尼…」  
「聽我說…」

「如果歐尼覺得，我對你很好的話。」  
「那一定是因為，你也對我很好、很好啊。」

「始我…」

劉始我貼近她，額頭抵住她的，雙手環上她的脖頸，每一個字都在打顫。

「歐尼，會好一點的。」  
「心裡想什麼，就說出來好不好。」

「我都知道的。」

「不知道該說什麼的時候。」  
「就誠實的說出口。」

「就像裴柱現那樣對你的時候。」

「說你其實好難受。」  
「說你其實好傷心。」  
「不喜歡她這樣不回家。」

「希望她多看看你。」  
「說你需要她的愛…也需要她的擁抱…」

劉始我溫熱的指腹在康瑟琪的耳後來回輕撫，試圖安慰她的情緒。  
即便只是徒勞無功。

畢竟就連她自己也哭泣的不成樣子。  
「就像…就像現在你不知道該怎麼面對我…」  
「其實你也應該說出口的。」

「歐尼…」

劉始我閉上眼，指尖的動作停了下來。  
腦中的畫面卻不間斷的湧了上來。

她想起康瑟琪的笑眼。

『始我。』  
『劉始我。』

想起每一次她叫自己名字的抑揚頓挫。

『我們交往吧。』  
想起她在街燈下說要和自己交往時牽住的手。

想起她曾經在小小的房間裡發誓一定要陪著她到最遠的地方。  
走到再也走不動的地方。

是現在了嗎？  
就是這裡嗎？

劉始我睜開眼，抹了抹自己眼眶裡的淚水，像是在強迫自己一樣的凝視著康瑟琪，既堅決又悲傷。

依舊笑得令人心疼。

「其實你也應該說出口的。」  
「歐尼…」

「說你不愛我。」  
「說你…從來沒有…愛過我…」

劉始我一邊抽噎著，一邊抓緊康瑟琪的手臂，康瑟琪只是不斷的搖著頭說著對不起，眼淚不停地掉。

等待劉始我呼吸稍微平穩以後才又重新笑了，笑容像康瑟琪第一次看見她時那樣明亮開朗。

「對不起，瑟琪歐尼。」  
「好像只能陪你到這裡了。」  
「剩下來的，瑟琪歐尼只能自己去面對了。」

「一定會很難過，很痛苦。」  
「可是歐尼一定做得到的。」

「要加油。」  
「要勇敢。」

「想做什麼就去做。」  
「所以...我也讓你，自由吧。」

窗外的天空已經開始泛出橘紅色的光芒，冬天的晨曦總是格外溫暖。

「始我阿，以後多愛自己一點，知道嗎。」  
康瑟琪張開手，眼角微微的下垂。

「歐尼還是一樣笨呢。」

「嗯？」  
「愛都在你那裡了，怎麼愛自己呢。」

劉始我說完後站了一會兒，終於笑著擺擺手，並沒有接受康瑟琪的擁抱。

只是轉身推開厚重的大門，踏入清晨的街道。  
從此再也、再也沒有回頭。

-

轉眼間就是冬天了。

聽朴秀英說，康瑟琪分手了。  
但她沒再找過康瑟琪，而康瑟琪也沒再找過自己。

一切好像回到了從前，卻又好像什麼都改變了。

裴柱現看了眼窗外，醫院門口的柏油路已經渡上了一層純淨的白。

視線一轉，不遠處的長椅上坐了一個男孩，正熱情的朝自己招手。  
男孩稍微整理了一下毛帽，看起來笑得很開心。

「裴醫師好。」  
「嗨。」

裴柱現當然記得他。  
從他剛出生時就是裴柱現的病人了。

先天性心臟病，甚至還附送一大堆叫不完名字的併發症。

即使家人和醫院這邊都盡了全力，病情也只能算是時好時壞。  
尤其是最近，已經不曉得是這個月第幾次送進加護病房了，才剛出來沒多久。

男孩指了指旁邊的座位，裴柱現坐了下來，窗外開始下起稀薄的雪。

「好多了？」  
「嗯！」  
「那就好。」

「因為有裴醫師阿，當然好多了。」  
「什麼阿，你應該要多謝謝你自己。」

裴柱現輕輕彈了一下男孩的額頭，即使是病人，她很佩服他的善良和開朗，即使病痛纏身，卻很少見到他哭泣。

「我是說真的。」  
「裴醫師，你是個很好的醫師。」

「你很細心，又溫柔。」  
「一直以來我都很快樂，即使知道剩沒多久時間了也不傷心。」

「什麼阿，別亂說話。」  
裴柱現的瞳孔晃動了一下，心底有些酸澀，連語氣也充滿著心虛。  
但男孩只是一直笑著，兩隻腳在長椅底下晃呀晃的。

「我自己的身體，我最清楚了哦。」  
「明明裴醫師應該更了解的吧。」

「病情和年紀一點關係也沒有。」  
「即使是六歲的病友，也是說走就走。」

「所以阿，那句話，啊，或許，裴醫師聽過那句話嗎？」  
「喜歡就是放肆，愛情是克制。」  
「我才不相信這種話呢。」

「愛才應該要大聲說出來啊。」

男孩說完以後，沉默持續了一會兒，只見他突然拿出手機，手指忙活了一會兒，便遞給了裴柱現。

螢幕裡是一個木製的相框，像是在攝影展拍攝的，裡頭是拍攝極光的照片，光彩奪目的綠色形同寶石，佈滿整片天空的樣子，即使是透過手機也十分有感染力。

「這是…？」

「我很喜歡這個攝影師的作品。」

「裴醫師，你知道的吧。」  
「我一出生沒多久，就住過加護病房了。」

「家裡沒有錢。」  
「還好幸運的是。」  
「有基金會的幫忙，才能一次又一次的度過危機。」

「雖然沒有證實，但聽說基金會的創始人就是她。」  
「她很有名哦，雖然過世很久了，也從沒公布過真名。」  
「但總會在攝影作品底下畫一隻小熊，像是畫家落款一樣。」

裴柱現動了動手指，果然看見相框的邊緣有一隻小熊的圖案，隱約還能看到字母S。

大概是影像太過震撼了，裴柱現覺得有一股暖意在五臟六腑間流淌，一時半刻都說不出話來。

往下一瞥，還看見了攝影師親筆題上的影像敘述。  
沒來由的，裴柱現的眼淚竟掉個不停。

『踏出家門的那刻，沒想過那是你在對我說再見。』  
『等到想通那是再見的時候，才發現，那已是離別。』

-

轉眼間就是冬天了。  
康瑟琪呼出一口白煙，雙手不停反覆搓著。

鬼使神差的，在下班後康瑟琪又走到了這裡。  
裴柱現的醫院門口。

每次只要康瑟琪下班後恍了神，總會不自覺的走到這裡。  
一不做二不休的，她總會坐在附近的長椅上，就只是坐著發呆。

一直等到裴柱現下了班，即使是半夜也一樣，等到她走出大門口後她才慢慢走路回家。

3:29分。  
大概是剛結束開刀吧，今天確實是晚了些。  
裴柱現站在門口，正準備像平時一樣離開，卻突然想起今天下午看見的照片停住了腳步。

思緒實在太過紊亂，走走停停的，明明是熟悉的路卻不小心絆到了石子。  
冬日的疼痛來的緩慢，卻絲毫不含糊。

裴柱現低下頭揉著腳，疼的眼眶都有些濕潤，這個時間已經沒有公車了，裴柱現拿起包包，思考著自己該不該拿出手機向值班的學弟求救。

直到寧靜的空氣被沉穩的聲音打破。

「還好嗎？」

-

站了路邊好一會兒了，連計程車也完全叫不到。  
康瑟琪一句話也不說的，只是把裴柱現背了起來。

雪不停的下，頗有越來越大的趨勢，地上已經有了積雪。  
踩過的足跡很快的就被新的雪花覆了過去。

裴柱現環著康瑟琪的脖頸，看見她因為寒冷已經凍的發紅的耳尖，卻在剛才甚至把自己的羽絨外套預先披在自己身上，記憶裡比常人再更溫暖一些的體溫如今卻稍微偏涼。

心裡忽地發疼。

「康瑟琪。」  
「嗯。」

康瑟琪低低的應了一聲，仍然繼續走著，步伐雖然緩慢，卻很安穩。

「很冷嗎？」  
「當然了。」

「歐尼呢，會冷嗎？」  
「當然了。」

裴柱現原本想回答「不會」的，卻想到中午在員工餐廳看見的綜藝節目。  
而聽見回答的康瑟琪明顯愣了一下，旋即也笑出聲來。

「是因為冬天到了嗎，康瑟琪，你變胖了對吧？」  
裴柱現得意的勾起嘴角，但康瑟琪卻一點反應也沒有。

「當然了。」

「歐尼，老是扭到腳，是因為變老了對吧？」

「呀－」  
「哦？」

「當、當然了。」

裴柱現咬牙切齒的，差點被口水噎著，惡狠狠的瞪了康瑟琪一眼，只見那人依舊笑的沒心沒肺的，並稍微騰出手做了一個請的手勢，示意裴柱現繼續說下去。

身為遊戲女王的勝負欲讓裴柱現的腦袋快速運轉起來。

「呀，康瑟琪，其實有可愛的後輩每天約你吃飯，你覺得很開心吧？」  
「當然了！」

「呀！」

康瑟琪快速的接話和笑聲更加惹惱了裴柱現，她用力的拍了一下康瑟琪的背部，她才稍微收斂了一些。

「歐尼，其實我煮的飯，很好吃吧？」  
「當然了。」

康瑟琪笑的眉眼都彎了起來，想起某天那團過硬的麵團，裴柱現也被她逗的咯咯笑。

瞄了一眼路牌，看著康瑟琪熟門熟路的右轉。

「所以明明記得我住的地址，卻又在我失憶那天假裝不記得嗎？」  
「當然了。」

裴柱現頓了頓，長呼了一口氣，白煙很快的飄散在空氣中。  
左轉後的巷子裡很安靜，康瑟琪的聲音也稍微放低了些。

「歐尼。」  
「什麼預告也沒有的，突然說著要結束13年的感情，歐尼也覺得自己很過分吧？」

裴柱現心頭一緊，用力捏住自己的手心。

「當然了。」

察覺到康瑟琪停在原地有些顫抖，似乎也聽見她吸了吸鼻子的聲音，裴柱現輕輕調整姿勢，把自己的頭完全倚在康瑟琪的肩膀上。

「瑟琪阿，你願意聽我說一些話嗎？」  
「當…當然了。」

突如其來的接觸讓康瑟琪的神經一繃，卻仍然順從的繼續走著。

「你知道，子宮肌瘤和子宮肌腺瘤其實很不一樣。」

「一樣都是婦科疾病，可是其實完全不一樣。」  
「子宮肌瘤，是子宮內長了腫瘤。」  
「只要切除後，大多數人休養幾天很快就能恢復，甚至以現在的技術，可以只留下很小的傷口。」

「可是子宮肌腺瘤不一樣，它在子宮肌肉層裡的組織生長，穿過子宮內膜與肌肉層之間的基底膜。」  
「如影隨形，何止是嵌在肉裡，它幾乎可說是遍佈在器官的角落。」  
「等你發現的時候，它已經像生了根一樣，牢牢纏住周圍的組織。」

「每分每秒，都令人難熬。」

「想要單獨割除，是非常非常難，近乎不可能的技術。」

「就好像…好像你住進我的生命裡。」  
「我所有的情緒，所有成長的歲月…都依附著...」

「我怎麼可能...我要怎麼...」

「對不起…我想跟你說的是…我要跟你說。」

「康瑟琪。」  
「是我做錯了。」

「我以為只要離開就能解決。」  
「我能離開你，我能習慣沒有你。」

「康瑟琪...你已經是我人生的一部分了。」  
「在失去你的時候，我又怎麼可能不把自己的心也挖一塊下來呢。」

「覺得…誰都像你。」  
「病人像你，同事像你，就連巷口那間便利商店的年輕店員也像你。」

「可是，又怎麼會有人能夠像你。」

「後來才發覺。」  
「啊。」  
「原來不是像你。」

「是我看見什麼。」  
「都想到你。」

裴柱現講到後半段時已經明顯的哽咽，康瑟琪只是站在裴柱現的家門前，手指顫抖的按下心裡所想的密碼。

嗶嗶－

大門應聲開啟。  
密碼是0210。

康瑟琪早就哭得像個小孩一樣，一邊哭著想睜開眼，眼淚卻不停的流，反而更為刺痛。

「喂，裴柱現，說什麼...你說什麼子宮...你知道你的道歉真的很爛嗎？」  
「當然了。」

裴柱現吸了吸鼻子，濃厚的鼻音和當然了的語氣形成了有點荒謬的對比。  
再深吸一口氣。

「瑟琪阿。」  
「我可以，再追你一次嗎？」


End file.
